


Carthasis

by SaneCharlie



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, this is absolutely non-canon but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaneCharlie/pseuds/SaneCharlie
Summary: A short scene, written for the micro-fanfic topic on the GTG forums. See the rest here: https://greaterthangames.com/forum/topic/micro-fan-fiction-conversations-come-in-and-contribute-4992





	

Tempest was grabbing a small lunch in the canteen, and glanced around the room to see who else was there. There were a couple of staff, whose names he didn’t know, a couple of heroes he liked well enough…and then he saw _her._ Ugh. He put his head down, made it to a table, and tried to eat without drawing attention.  
He’d been there less than a minute when a purple figure sat down straight across from him. He glanced up at her face, nodded very slightly to give the impression of politeness, and looked back down at his food.  
She didn’t leave.  
“Friend Tempest,” said Sky-Scraper, “why do you unlike me?”  
“Dislike,” he replied, before he could stop himself. “And I don’t. You’re…a perfectly good hero.”  
“You are nice to say that. But you do not like me, and I do not know why it is.”  
“I…” He trailed off, fork in the air, while wondering how honest he should be. “It’s not you I dislike, it’s your people.”  
“My people?”  
“The Thorathians. Voss and his armies destroyed my world, he took my people and twisted them into mindless monsters to join his armies, he–“  
“But this is my battle also! I am having been part of Resistance in Dok Thorath! You are ally!”  
He sighed. “I know that. Honestly. But Voss isn’t alone in his evil, he’s backed by so many other Thorathians, and…when I see you, I see them. I know it’s not fair, or reasonable, but that is how it is.”  
She nodded solemnly. “I see it. When you look at me, you see people who have hurt you. I will think on it.”  
He assumed that would be the end of it, but she stayed sitting there. He mentally shrugged, and went back to eating, and was then completely unprepared when she shouted “I have got it!”  
He coughed around a little bit of mashed potato, swallowed it down, and said “Got what?”  
“You must fight me!”  
“I…what?”  
She wasn’t listening. Instead, she was using her powers – shrinking down to become about the size of an action figure, and climbing up onto the table. “You shall fight me!”  
“What? No! This is silly!”  
“You unlike seeing Thorathians, yes? We fought you? Then fight me!” She put on a sinister scowl, which looked more than a little ridiculous on her tiny face. “Cower before might of Thorathian fleet!”  
He rolled his eyes a little, but played along: he put out a single finger, and pushed against her chest. She staggered dramatically back, and cried “How dare you, giant finger! You shall not defeat me with your pushing!” She lunged forwards, and he pushed again. This time she fell backwards onto the table. “No, nooo! Curse you, giant finger! You have destroyed meeeeee! Urk!” And she ‘died’.  
Tempest let out the tiniest chuckle. Sky-Scraper looked up at him, and grinned. “See? I told you would help!”  
“Do not get me wrong, little friend, I still do not like Thorathians.” He smiled softly down. “But maybe I like you.”


End file.
